


A Dog's Sixth Sense

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a sucker for animals, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Lucas knew Félix loved them both but he had never been like this with Eliott before
Relationships: Alexia Martineau/Arthur Broussard, Daphné Lecomte/Basile Savary, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Idriss Bakhellal/Manon Demissy, Sofiane Alaoui/Imane Bakhellal, Yann Cazas/Emma Borges
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	A Dog's Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Skam France season 7, I see your teenage pregnancy storyline and I raise you this story instead
> 
> Dogs are known to be able to feel epilepsy, heart attacks but something else too 😉
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this ❤ comments mean the world to me

Eliott has always been a sucker for animals. He was absolutely weak for the dogs they would run into when they went on walks together, the errand cats he sometimes met when taking out the trash or the squirrels they would see when at the park. That's why, the week after they had moved into their second apartment together in a building that accepted animals unlike the first one, Lucas wasn't surprised at all that his boyfriend brought one home.

Lucas had spent his entire Sunday studying for his upcoming chemistry exam while his boyfriend was working at the videoclub. It was past 10 in the evening when the younger boy heard the front door opens, followed by the sound of Eliott stepping inside although there was some other sounds Lucas couldn't quite place.

"Hi baby!" Eliott happily greeted from the hallway, out of Lucas' sight.

"Hey!" Lucas greeted him right back before sighing and throwing his book on the coffee table.

The words were beginning to blur all together anyway and after a day like this, he quite deserved a break. He rubbed his eyes and made himself comfortable on the couch so he could get the cuddles he had been wishing for all day. However, things didn't happen exactly quite the way he had been wanting them to as his boyfriend was taking way too long to take off his jacket and his boots all while making some hushed sounds, like he was speaking and he didn't want Lucas to hear him.

"My love?" he called out, growing worried. "Everything's okay?"

Eliott chucked nervously and his head suddenly popped out of around the corner while his body remained hidden behind the wall.

"You remember when we talked about how nice it was that animals were allowed in the building?" he asked Lucas with a guilty look on his face.

"Eliott-" the younger boy started off in a warning tone but it clearly did nothing as his boyfriend's lips stretched into a wide grin.

He stepped out of his hiding place and Lucas nearly screamed when he saw the large Golden Retriever following him.

"Go say hi!" Eliott excitedly ordered the dog, motioning to Lucas, and he did exactly what he was told, barking happily and he made his way toward the younger boy.

Happiness immediately replaced shock and Lucas couldn't help but grin as he sank down to his knees, at eye-to-eye level with the great beast facing him. He ran his hands through the dog's fur, scratching him behind the ears, his sides and the dog's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head in bliss.

"Hello you!" Lucas greeted him, as he kept petting him.

"I found him while I was walking back here," Eliott explained as he sat down besides him, joining Lucas as he started petting the dog too. "He was all by himself, no leash, no medals or even anyone nearby. I couldn't leave him alone out there."

Of course he couldn't. That dog didn't deserve to be all by himself on a cold January night like that with no one to love him or feed him or keep him warm. The unasked question was resting heavy in the air as Lucas knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted.

"Good thing he's here," he said, giving his boyfriend a smile before turning his attention back to the great beast. "What do you say of staying here, big boy? Would you like that? It's too late to go buy you toys and a real bed tonight but tomorrow-"

He was cut off when Eliott let out a squeal of happiness and cupped his face, crushing their lips together. Lucas giggled against his mouth and deepened the kiss, much to the dog's amusement who barked excitedly. After many, many more kisses from the older boy who couldn't stop saying over and over again that Lucas was the best, after they moved to their bed to cuddle with the dog laying across their legs, they started to talk about names for the newest member of their little family. It took only one suggestion from Eliott for them to agree on something.

"Welcome to the family, Félix Lallemant-Demaury!" Lucas greeted him, scratching his ears.

***

Five years have now passed since that fateful January evening. They have since traded the apartment for a much bigger one with two spare rooms, one they used as an office and another as a playroom for Félix who never used it though. He would go there and pick up his toys before dragging them to the living room where he would finally play with them. They both suspect it's because he doesn't like to be alone so they never say anything to him and have long stopped bringing his toys back into the playroom which is nearly empty nowadays.

They're not students anymore though. After three years at the Gobelins school, Eliott was hired right after his graduation for a network that produces cartoons and works in their animation team while Lucas works as a forensic. It wasn't a path he had expected to follow some years ago but he loves knowing he's being useful and helping solve crimes.

The grew hasn't changed much since high school. Daphné and Basile are engaged. They now have Roxanne, a little surprise who showed up during their last year of university. Alexia and Arthur are still happy together as do Sofiane and Imane. The only real surprises they've got through the last few years were when Yann and Emma got back together, wanting to give themselves another chance now that they had grown up. Then, some time later, Manon came back to Paris after breaking up with Charles. They might have cheered when they said so but they had another surprise six months later when Eliott and Sofiane caught her and Idriss in a compromising position at his apartment. They hadn't seen this one coming at all.

Lucas can truly say he's happy of how life turned out to be, not only for him but for all of his friends too as well as Eliott. Some achieved dreams such as Daphné who became an event planner while others found their path along the way like himself or Emma who works at a tattoo shop.

And as happy as he is, he's also dead tired. He did overtime today to finish up some paperworks and it's around 9 in the evening when he finally gets home. As soon as he opens the door, Félix comes sprinting at him, excitedly wagging his tail around as he gets on his hind legs, pinning Lucas to the door with his front ones. He chuckles and tries to avoid getting this great beast's tongue into his mouth while he's licking at his face, lazily scratching his ears. After Félix got his dose of petting, he gets back on all fours and sits straight, making what he wants obvious. Yawning, Lucas reaches for his leash and attaches it to his collar before walking back out of the apartment, Félix in tow. They walk down the stairs and step outside. It's summer so it's gone completely dark already and usually, he would take Félix on a walk but if he stays up for another fifteen minutes, he might just drop asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Sorry buddy," Lucas apologizes before yawning again as he brings Félix to a spot of grass made especially for the building's dogs to relieve themselves. "No walk tonight. We'll go on a longer one tomorrow morning to make up for it, I promise."

Félix doesn't seem bothered by his unusual lack of walk and simply keeps sniffing at the grass, looking for a spot. Lucas has the time to yawn another three times before the dog finally lifts one of his legs and pees. As soon as he's done, he walks back to his owner's side who smiles thankfully at him for not taking any longer and pets his head before they make their way back inside.

After finally taking his shoes off for the night, Lucas takes a threat out of a jar on the kitchen counter and gives it to Félix who was obviously waiting for it. He takes it and goes lay down on the couch, happily chewing on the threat that is supposed to taste like bacon and cheese.

Lucas knows he should be eating something or at least taking a shower but he doubts he can stay awake long enough for it so he makes his way to his and Eliott's bedroom, hastily removing his clothes and slipping under the covers. He barely has time to roll onto his side, facing the wall, and to close his eyes before he hears Félix's claws chirping on the floor of the bedroom. It's immediately followed by the mattress dipping besides him. It's not usual for him to take Eliott's side of the bed when he's not home such as today, he's in Los Angeles, trying to convince producers to adapt one of the cartoons of the network into a movie. Lucas would have gone with him but he's keeping his vacations of the year for later in the summer as they're going to Bali in August.

However, usually, Félix lays down besides him and fall asleep, snoring right into Lucas' ears but tonight, that's not what he's doing. He scratches at the blankets covering the young man all while whining loudly as if wanting to tell him something but Lucas is too tired to play guess.

"Come on buddy," he mumbles, his half buried in his pillow. "I said I was sorry but no walk tonight. Now sleep please."

This doesn't appease Félix in any way as he starts whining even louder, bumping his muzzle into Lucas' back. That's worrying. He's never done that before so Lucas groans but rolls onto his back, wanting to see what's wrong. However, he doesn't get to. As soon as he's on his back, Félix moves so he's laying in between Lucas' legs and lays down, his head resting on the young man's stomach. Raising a questioning eyebrow down at the dog, he reaches for him and scratches behind his ears like he loves. This gets the expected effect as soon enough, some light snoring fills up the silence of the bedroom and Lucas sighs before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

***

Except he isn't feeling any better the next day. He's actually feeling much worse. His whole body is aching like he's been ran over by a truck and he doesn't feel like he slept at all while a look at his phone tells him he's been asleep for almost 10 hours. To add on top of it, he can feel a headache starting. Groaning, he tries to sit up but as soon as he moves, he feels a wave of nausea hitting him. He scrambles out of bed as quickly as he can, accidentally hitting Félix as he does so judging by the whine he hears but he doesn't have time to apologize. He runs to the bathroom and reaches it right on time, falling to his knees besides the toilet and emptying the content of his stomach there. It's mostly bile as he hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

By the time he's done, Félix has joined him in the bathroom, laying down besides him as if trying to tell him he's not alone. Sighing, Lucas puts an arm on the toilet seat and rests his head on it. He waits for his breath to even out before looking down to that faithful, loyal beast he loves so much.

"Sorry for kicking you," he apologizes, petting his head, "but I don't think you would have liked me puking on you though."

Félix lets out a whine and pushes himself closer to Lucas, nuzzling at his stomach in affection. Unable to resist him any longer, Lucas sits up straighter and pulls him into a hug, kissing his neck.

"I love you too buddy," he whispers only for him to hear although they're still just the two of them.

He pulls back to look at Félix's big brown eyes and smiles at him.

"Here's what we're going to do! I'm going to go call my boss and tell her I'm not coming in today. Then, I'm going to get dressed and we'll go for that long walk I promised you last night. Some fresh air could do me some good. On our way home, we'll stop to get me some breakfast because I really need to eat something. After that, we'll spend the day cuddling. What do you say?"

Félix doesn't whine or bark. Instead, he started pawing at Lucas' stomach and the young man took it for a yes so he took one of Félix's paw, shaking it to seal the deal.

***

He wakes up fine the next day so he forgets all about it until a week later when Eliott comes back from Los Angeles, exhausted, jet lagged but proud nonetheless of his work being adapted onto the big screen. He tells Lucas he wants to celebrate but after a long nap. The youger man chuckles and kisses him softly before putting him to bed. His boyfriend falls asleep before his head even touches the pillow.

"Sleep well," Lucas wishes him, pulling up the covers over Eliott before carefully walking out the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

However, he doesn't go very far, nearly tripping on Félix who's waiting for him right outside the room. He was convinced he was in bed with Eliott.

"Don't you want to take a nap with Daddy?" he wonders, pointing to the door.

However, Félix has no reaction, just staring up at him, wagging his tail. That's weird but Lucas shrugs it off, motioning for him to follow as he makes his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They have something huge to celebrate so he decides to make Eliott's favorite meal, pasta with shrimps but he quickly changes his mind when he opens the bag he bought yesterday and the smell is enough to make him want to throw up. Coughing, he opens up the trash can and throws the bag into it. He doesn't understand though. He bought them the day before.

"Fuck!" he swears out loud, running a hand through his hair as he tries to think of what to do instead.

In the end, he decides to do regular pasta as he's already got everything he needs and he'll make sure to go buy new shrimps tomorrow and make sure they're fresh. He takes what he needs out of the cupboards and get to work, Félix sitting by his feet, watching his every move.

He's nearly done, absently stirring up the pasta when he feels someone slipping up behind him. Eliott wraps his arms tightly around his back and buries his face into the crook of his neck while Lucas smiles and leans back into his embrace, pressing his back to his boyfriend's chest.

"Smells good," the older man praises before yawning. "Sorry about that."

Giggling, Lucas reaches up behind him with his free hand, tangling his fingers through Eliott's hair.

"You didn't slept much," he points out but the end of his sentence turns into a moan when Eliott starts to slightly rock his hips forward against Lucas' ass.

"I think I missed you more than I missed our bed," he explains with a grin Lucas can feel strwtching against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Besides, I was all alone in there. What did you do this week for Félix to ignore me all together and follow you like that?"

"I don't know," he honestly admits with a shrug. He's been like this all week but you haven't seen nothing yet. He complains when I close the door of the bathroom to shower and he sleeps on me than rather at my feet."

The whole situation seems funny to the older man who chuckles against his neck, tightening his arms around him.

"Someone's being needy," he teases, pressing a kiss right over Lucas' pulse. "You better get used to it though cause I missed you a lot last week. What do you say you show me what you said about the bathroom?"

He doesn't wait for Lucas to answer him. Instead, he pulls back and makes his way to the bathroom but not before pinching the younger man's ass. Grinning, Lucas hurriedly puts aside what he was doing and follow him.

Just like he warned him, Félix starts whining when they shut the door but Lucas' loud moans soon cover it while Eliott shows him exactly how much he missed him while he was in Los Angeles.

***

For a few days, things are back to normal except for Félix who keeps on following Lucas around. It's not until the next Saturday that he realizes there truly is something going on.

With everyone's schedule being busy, it's harder than it used to get everyone all together but they at least manage to see each other once a month and today is the day. They meet up in the same park they used to hang out at back in high school. When they get there, Basile, Daphné, Roxanne, Emma and Yann are already waiting for everyone to arrive. As soon as they're close enough, Lucas lets go of Félix's leash, believing he's going to go after Roxanne who's always been his favorite but like he's been doing for a few days, he doesn't leave Lucas' side who sighs. They really have to figure out what he's trying to tell them.

"Hey princess!" Eliott excitedly greets them, bending over so he can catch Roxanne who has flung herself at him.

"Uncle Eliott!" she squeals with a huge toothy grin, wrapping her little arms around his neck before pressing a wet and loud kiss to his cheek.

However, her excitement doesn't seem to be shared by Basile who straight out pouts at the scene.

"How come you're not that excited when I get home after work?" he asks his daughter and Lucas bursts into laughter, stepping up beside his boyfriend.

"Because you're not as cool as uncle Eliott or uncle Lucas!" he teases him with a smirk before turning his attention to the little girl. "Isn't that right, princess?"

"Uncle Lucas!" she greets him just as happily and Eliott gives her over to him.

She gives him a big kiss before hugging him tightly as he settles her on his hip. Soon enough, everyone arrives and sits down as they start talking. From one hear, Lucas hears Roxanne happily telling Eliott, Imane and Sofiane that last week, she went to work with Daphné to "help" her plan a wedding all while he tries to follow the conversation between Basile, Arthur, Yann, Manon and Emma.

"I'm just saying we should make a bet on who's going to be the next one to have a kid," Emma defends herself, raising her hands in surrender. "We had made one when we graduated high school and we should do one again!"

"No way!" Arthur refuses, shaking his head. "I lost 100 euros back then, I'm not doing this again."

"You had bet on me and Eliott, right?" Lucas remembers.

He wouldn't be against another bet considering he had won the first time, along with Emma and Idriss.

"Yeah and although I don't want to bet money anymore, I'm still sure of my choice!" his friend presses on with a confident look on his face.

"I got to agree with him," Yann admits, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Out of everyone here, besides me and Emma since we broke up and got back together after, you're the ones who have been together for the longest. You have a dog, an apartment, real good jobs! What are you waiting for to give me a goddaughter or a godson?"

Thankfully, he doesn't have to answer that question as he feels someone poking his cheek and he turns around, finding himself facing Roxanne who is giving him that mischievous smile, the same way she always does whenever she's about to ask something.

"Uncle Lucaaaas?" she starts off, dragging on the last letter.

"Yes princess?" he says, mirroring her smile.

"I want to play football! And I want you and uncle Eliott to be in my team!"

And when has anyone ever refused her anything? She's had the entire grew wrapped around her finger she was born and she's fully aware of it. They split into two teams, Roxanne with Lucas and Eliott just like she asked, and they start playing.

They're all being careful of not kicking the ball too hard for Roxanne to be able to play with them and after a few minutes, Lucas can honestly say it's fun. Even Félix participates, pushing the ball with his muzzle.

Eventually though, Lucas runs with the ball toward the opposite goal. He makes a feint and manages to score in between Arthur's legs, much to his teammates' pleasure he can hear cheering for him.

"It doesn't count!" Arthur tries to object halfheartedly. "You cheated!

"Sore loser much?" Lucas teases right back, sticking his tongue out a him.

Smirking back at him, Arthur pushes him, making him stumble a few steps backward but it's all play fighting, nothing they haven't done before. However, what is different this time is that Félix appears out of nowhere, growling threateningly at Arthur, baring his fangs out to him like he was ready to attack. Arthur takes a step backward, raising his hands up in surrender.

"What the fuck?" Yann asks, his eyes darting back and forth between Lucas, Arthur and Félix.

And Lucas truly has no idea how to answer that. In the five years they've had him, Félix has never, ever, growled at anyone. Especially not at someone from the grew who has been around for as long as they've had him. He truly cannot believe that Félix, this big beast who is actually terrified of thunderstoms and loud noises in general has just growled like that.

"I-I," Eliott stutters, "I don't know what to say."

"Lucas," Arthur says in a pleading tone, "I didn't mean anything. I didn't want to-"

"I know," he immediately reassures him, shaking his head. "I know. I don't know he's been feeling even needier than usually lately but I didn't think he ever would do something like that."

He turns around, looking at his friends for ideas but they all seem just as lost as him. All except for Daphné who has a knowing smile on her lips. However, as soon as he opens his mouth to ask her what's going on, she shakes her head at him and motions to their friends. He understands what she means.

_Not here_

***

He gets his answer two days later. As soon as Eliott leaves for work, Lucas takes his phone and texts Daphné, asking her to come to their apartment. She immediately texts him right back, saying she's on her and that she just needs to drop Roxanne at her father's.

So as he waits for Daphné, he starts pacing around the living room and the kitchen, Félix in tow as always. He anxiously chews on his nails, looking at the time every two minutes as he wonders what's taking her so long.

He can't help it. Something is definitely going on with his dog and the only person who seems to have any idea of what's happening says it's a private conversation. All of this is not helping the stomach bug that's been bothering him for a few days now. He's been throwing up nearly every morning for a week. Today, he has promised Eliott if he didn't get any better this week, then he would go see a doctor.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity but is more reasonably 20 minutes, Daphné knocks on the door and he opens it in a second. Unlike him, she seems perfectly relaxed as if nothing was wrong. She's holding a plastic bag as well as a paper one from a nearby coffee shops and a tray from the same place with two cups.

"Hi!" she happily greets him with a smile as he lets herself in. "How are you?"

"I'll be better once you tell me what's going on," he answers a little harshly, following her as she makes her way to the kitchen.

However, he immediately regrets snapping at her and he tries to apologize but she doesn't seen too bothered by it, simply shaking her head.

"Stop stressing yourself like that," is all she says, putting everything she brought on the counter before turning around, looking at him with a knowing smirk. "It's not good for you."

"What are you talking about?" he says, more confused than before.

She doesn't answer him though, simply handing him one of the cups.

"It's ginger tea," she explains as he takes a cautious sniff. "It's good for nausea."

Her words make him freeze in place.

"How do you know I've been having nausea?"

Her smile widens at his answer but she keeps quiet, motioning for him to take a sip. Lucas has never been a fan of tea before but at this point, he's past caring. He tried and is surprised by the taste.

"It's good," he admits, looking back to her before taking another sip.

"I know!" Daphné admits as if it was obvious. "I used to drink it all the time while I was pregnant."

He chokes and starts coughing while she pats his back, still smiling widely. She waits for his breath to have evened out before explaining.

"Look, I might be wrong but I think it's a possibility. Don't you remember how Félix was with me before Roxanne's birth?"

He does remember it. Clearly. He wasn't leaving her side, following her around whenever they were seeing each other. And he loved her baby bump, always sniffing it, pawing at it or nuzzling it. A bit like he's been doing with Lucas' own stomach as of lately.

"It's not like him to growl at anyone unless he was trying to protect a little someone," she adds as the puzzle pieces fall into place in Lucas' head.

Eliott and him have already talked about kids someday but they weren't in any rush for it. They're being careful. Usually. Lucas might have forgotten to take his pills a time or two. Or three…

"Add to the nausea to this and you have to admit it would make sense," Daphné points out, squeezing his forearm reassuringly before reaching into the plastic bag and hanging him a pregnancy test.

He stares down at the box in his hands, not sure of what he's supposed to feel at the moment. She must senses his discomfort as she leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before pulling back, her green eyes meeting Lucas' blue ones.

"I have to go now but don't forget you're not alone," she reassures him with a soft smile. "You've got Eliott! It might not have been planned but you know as well as I do he's not going amywhere."

She quickly bends over, giving a kiss to Félix who barks happily at the attention.

"You keep having an eye on him," she orders him before scratching his head. "Good dog! I know you will!"

She takes her own cup out of the tray and then she makes her way out of the apartment, leaving Lucas frozen in shock in the middle of the kitchen but just before stepping out, she looks back to him and smirks.

"The croissants are on me by the way!" she tells him. "You should eat! You'll need to put on some weight if I'm right!"

And just like that, she leaves as if her words hadn't completely flipped Lucas' world upside down.

***

It takes him several minutes to get over the shock but when he does so, he walks straight toward the bedroom, leaving clothes on his path as he strips down to his boxers. Obviously concerned, Félix follows him and jumps on the bed, thinking they're about to take a nap together but that's not what's on Lucas' mind. Instead, he makes a beeline for the mirror and stands up facing it as he looks down to himself.

Shouldn't he feel pregnant? Shouldn't he look pregnant? And yet he hasn't changed physically. At least that's what he tells himself at first but the more he looks, the more he sees.

He's gained weight. Not a lot. It barely shows but now that he's looking for it, he sees it. The slightest, tiniest curve where his flat stomach used to be. It's barely noticeable and all of his clothes still fit but it's there nonetheless.

Feeling warmth bubbling up in his chest, he lays a hand over that curve and strokes it. He can't hold back a smile as tears well up in his eyes. Could it be it? Could Daphné be right about this? Is he really...pregnant?

Suddenly, he can't have the confirmation soo enough, he runs out of the bedroom, Félix's nails chirping on the floor as he follows him. Lucas grabs the pregnancy test from where he left it on the countertop. He nearly rips the box as he tries to get it open and once he's got the white stick in his hand, he makes his way to the bathroom.

He does what he needs to and puts the blue tip back before sliding down against the wall behind him. He can't take his eyes off the test. He knows it takes two minutes to have the result and yet he can't look away. If a positive sign appears, his life is about to change forever. But if it's negative, he knows things won't simply go back to the way they were before. He should probably be freaking out and yet he's excited. It's not something they had planned but it doesn't matter. Yann's words from Saturday come back to him. They've both got nice jobs, a dog they love and an apartment together. A baby would fit in nicely he thinks. And Félix's playroom would finally have an actual use.

It takes him a lot of effort but he finally manages to look away from the stick and finds Félix sitting up in front of him, just a foot away, looking intently at him. Waiting for permission.

"Come here," Lucas says, smiling as he pats his lap.

Barking happily, the dog crosses the distance between them and lays down in between Lucas' legs, resting his head against his belly. Sighing happily, the younger man threads his free hand through his fur, scratching at the sensitive skin behind his ears.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me, buddy?" he asks him, feeling more tears welling up in his eyes. "You felt it before everyone else, didn't you?"

Félix doesn't answer but looks up to Lucas, his big brown eyes more telling than any words.

"Are you ready to be a big brother for the baby?" he keeps talking, feeling the emotions tightening his throat. "You're going to protect it? You're going to play together?"

The two minutes must be over so he looks back to the test he's still holding in his other hand and his smile widens when he finds a positive sign waiting for him.

***

_To Daphné: You were right_

_From Daphné: Of course I am! And just so you know, the only way you can thank me is to choose me to be the godmother_ 😉

***

Eliott knows he hasn't got his head into work today, not while he knows Lucas is sick just like he's been for the past few days. And it must show. He's only been working for an hour when his boss calls him into her office and tells him there's obviously something bothering him. He admits Lucas hasn't been feeling well lately and that he doesn't like knowing his boyfriend alone.

"Go home then," she offers him with a smile. "After scoring that deal with the producers, you deserve some vacation!"

And he can't thank her enough. In less than five minutes, he's already on his way back home, ready to take care of his boyfriend for the day. However, the sight he finds awaiting him as he steps into the apartment isn't what he was expecting.

He had been sure he would find his boyfriend back in bed, cuddled up with Félix, in the kitchen having a light breakfast or watching Netflix in the living room. He was not expecting to find him walking out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers with tears rolling down his face but one blinding smile on his lips.

"Lucas!" he immediately worries, crossing the distance between them to cup the younger man's cheeks, gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "Lucas, baby! What's going on?"

But Lucas doesn't answer him. Instead, he chuckles and buries his face into Eliott's chest, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" he keeps asking.

Finally, Lucas pulls back just enough to look at Eliott and smiles widely at him.

"I figured out what was wrong with me and Félix," he announces, bumping his forehead with Eliott's. "And it turns out we'll have to go to the doctor anyway. And not just once."

But before the older man can ask him what he is talking about, Lucas shows him what he had been holding and Eliott feels his heart stop at the sight. A pregnancy test. Positive. Letting out an hysterical laugh as his eyes well up with tears, he looks back to his boyfriend who nods to his unasked question.

"We're having a baby!"

Now grinning so widely his cheeks will probably hurt later, Eliott wraps his arms around his boyfriend and lifts him off the ground before spinning him around, much to Félix's excitement who barks happily.

It all makes sense in his head now. The nausea, Félix's protectiveness. He was just trying to tell them there was a new member to their little family.

Eliott makes a mental note to go buy him the biggest bone he can find as a threat before setting Lucas back onto the ground and pulling him into a kiss. His boyfriend giggled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"We're having a baby!" Eliott repeats, feeling his heart swelling in his chest with how happy he is right now, probably the happiest he's ever been.

Grinning, he pushes back Lucas until his boyfriend is pressed up against the wall and Eliott sinks down to his knees before running his hands over the younger man's abdomen where their baby is slowly but surely growing already. Now that he pays attention to it, he can see a tiny curve where Lucas' flat stomach used to be but it's barely noticeable and he would never have seen it if he hadn't been looking for it.

"Hi baby," he whispers, peppering the skin with kisses. "I love you so much! My little surprise!"

Then, he looks up to Lucas and his smile widens.

"And I love your Papa even more for giving you to me."

***

A few weeks later, when they meet up again with the grew, Lucas makes sure to wear the tightest t-shirt he owns, proudly showing off the little bump that has grown since the last time and while everyone is hugging and Eliott, congratulating them, he sees Arthur kneeling down and petting Félix.

"You're such a good boy!" he praises him. "You were protecting the baby!"


End file.
